


Opening Up

by VampirePaladin



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: After opening up a can of peaches, Lorna opens up her heart.





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sonya was half climbing the shelf, hoping the old thing would support her weight, as she reached for the silver can in the back. The label was hard to read, but she was sure that it was a can of peaches, and she was just dying for something sweet. She also knew that someone had been taking all the cans of peaches from out of storage and had been hiding them about the Mutant Underground base.

“Need a hand?” Lorna asked from behind Sonya. She didn’t wait for Sonya to answer before a green glow surrounded the can and brought it within easy grabbing reach. Sonya snatched it and held it close to her body before carefully climbing back down, careful not to step on the rotten floorboard.

Now that she could see it properly, it was definitely a can of peaches. “Thanks, Lorna, I found the last can of peaches. Someone was hiding it.” She held the can up. “Want to share it?”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Lorna said with a grin.

The two of them went up to the roof together. The moldy smell that filled everyone room didn’t reach up onto the roof. Sonya and Lorna sat down next to each other. A movement of Lorna’s fingers was all it took for the lid to rip itself off the can. It formed itself into a crumpled battle before dropping to the floor.

They sat on the roof, under the setting sun, passing the can back and forth as they enjoyed the sweet treat of the peaches. The air was warm, like a comforting blanket given by a mother. All sounds felt distant, it was like everything in the world, all the threats that mutants faced, were far away from them. It felt like there was a future for them after all of this.

“Lorna, when all of this is over-“

Lorna didn’t let Sonya say anything else. She leant in and kissed her best friend, it was intense, passionate, and full of tongue. As suddenly as it happened, Lorna pulled back.

“Wow,” Sonya said, still breathless from the sudden kiss. Her mind was racing. Lorna had been her best friend, and while she had thought of her as beautiful and brave, she didn’t think that anything more than a friendship could happen between the two of them.

“Good wow or bad wow?” Lorna asked with a grin.

“Hmm, I need to try that again to figure that out,” Sonya said playfully.

Lorna leaned in again. This time the kiss was slow, lingering. Lorna’s hand went up to hold the side of Sonya’s face, heavy metal bracelets cool against her cheek. When the kiss ended, Sonya was smiling at Lorna.

“It was a good ‘wow.’”

“You’re my best friend, and I love you. I want to be more than that.” Lorna, normally so capable in the field, one of their most powerful and offensive members, for once looked more vulnerable than she ever did while dealing with bigots, police, or Sentinel Services.

“I feel the same way and I think I’d like to be more than friends.”


End file.
